starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Alya Blessings
Alya can bestow the following Blessings on her followers. Air Manipulation The ability to control the wind. * Level One: User has little control over the ability, but when agitated can summon and direct small gusts of wind. * Level Two: User still has little control over summoning wind, but can direct existing wind with greater skill, and begin to manipulate the speed and force of it. * Level Three: User can now summon wind on command, and can use the air as a serious weapon. * Level Four: User now has full control over summoning and using wind, including concentrating it in strong enough bursts to “push” themselves into the air, and is able to travel in this way for concentrated bursts of time, although it is very exhausting. Oxygen Manipulation The ability to manipulate and regulate the oxygen and it usage within your body. * Level One: User is able to regulate their oxygen usage more efficiently, allowing the user to do more physical activity without getting winded. * Level Two: The user is now able to stay underwater for up to 15 min, run farther and faster without fear of tiring, and is able to climb small mountains without fear of dizziness. Can now faintly affect one other's oxygen, making them short of breath or giving them a bit more oxygen. * Level Three: User is now capable of controlling their use of oxygen and conserving it for extended periods of time, Allowing the user to swim to incredible depths and climb (or fly) to amazing heights. Can affect one other horse's oxygen enough for the other horse to feel like they are briefly being choked but not knocked out. * Level Four: User is able to affect the oxygen usage of two other horses in spurts enough to choke them to unconsciousness or raise their oxygen to a comparable level. For lower affectations, can affect up to three horses. Super Speed The ability to move at speeds faster than most can fathom. * Level One: User can now in short spurts, sprint at almost double the average speed, but it is very tiring and cannot be maintained. * Level Two: The use can now run up to twice as fast as the average horse for longer periods, but still cannot be maintained for more than a few minutes. * Level Three: The user can now run so quickly they can cross the water’s surface, and can maintain the speed for up to half an hour. * Level Four: User is now capable of moving so quickly that they cannot be seen, and for short bursts can move quickly enough that they are not heard either. Sonic Voice The ability to release sonic waves through your vocal chords. * Level One: The user is now able to navigate via echolocation * Level Two: User’s voice is now capable of deafening others for no less than 5 min, though depending on the ‘victim’s’ hearing, it could also leave lasting effects. * Level Three: The user now has the ability to push objects (and equines) with their voice * Level Four: User is capable of destroying objects with powerful sound waves. Lullaby The ability to put another (or a group of others) to sleep or into a trance like state through song. Can affect the user if they wish. * Level One: User can cause one other equine within hearing range to become tired, and may cause them to fall asleep. * Level Two: User is able to affect up to 4 horses within hearing range, and can easily cause them to fall asleep * Level Three: User is able to cause any horse within hearing range fall asleep and make them more open to the users suggestion. * Level Four: User is able to cause other horses within hearing range to fall into a trance like state, compulsively obeying the users every whim as long as they are singing. Astral Projection The ability to separate your spirit and your body. * Level One: User is able to go into a trance-like state and clear their mind, which can be beneficial for solving problems or calming down. * Level Two: User is able now to separate their mind partially from their body; they can “drift” above themselves and see and hear what’s going on outside of their normal range. They cannot speak, and feel an annoying “tug” to return to their body. * Level Three: User can now seek out others that they know best or are most connected to and appear as a faint apparition but have trouble speaking. * Level Four: User can now separate their mind from their body at will, and can “shift” their consciousness across the world to seek out other minds and contact them via appearance, including speaking. This can be dangerous if the user spends too much time in this state; they can get “lost” or lose their connection to their body, permanently wandering as a slowly disintegrating consciousness. Teleportation The ability to pass from one point on a map to another in the blink of an eye. * Level One: User has no control, but in times of great stress or need, will find themselves teleporting away from the cause of their stress, up to 50 strides away. * Level Two: User has gained some control over their own teleportation, including the direction they travel, but they had better watch out for trees! * Level Three: User can now teleport small items/lifeforms semi-reliably, up to 100 strides away. * Level Four: User is now adept at teleporting themselves up to a distance of 10 miles; however it is exhausting. User can also now include one other equine or equine-sized lifeform in their teleportation, but will be utterly exhausted and may even faint after doing so unless it is a very short distance. Invisibility The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. * Level One: User cannot physically change their appearance, but is able to “blend in” with their surroundings and become less noticeable, essentially camouflage. * Level Two: User can now camoflauge themselves effectively enough in shadow/at night to be invisible, but in sunlight they are only appear “faded” and it takes a great deal of concentration. * Level Three: User can now turn themselves fully invisible for short periods, but any break in concentration ruins it. * Level Four: User is now comfortable with their invisibility and can easily hold themselves in the state; additionally they are able to “extend” the range of their invisibility to encompass other horses around them up to 10 strides away for short bursts. Holy Cosmic Manipulation Holy Blessing: Second Blessing only, minimum Level 10. Manipulate the divine skies. * Level One: The user is capable of creating small cosmic bodies, extremely miniature bright points of stars, tiny clouds of nebulae, and pinprick meteors. The user can also levitate for short bursts of time. * Level Two: The user can create larger heavenly creations, weaving head size stars into constellations, guiding small comets across the sky and enabling a burst of nebulae they can cloak themselves in, if desired. Wingless flight is also possible now for short distances, perhaps a mile or so at a time. * Level Three: User can create burning small stars capable of scorching the earth or others, can cloak the area in a cloud of nebula and draw custom constellations as if as a map or an artpiece over the space of a small area like a building. Flight is also possible up to ten miles. * Level Four: User can call multiple meteors (ending about half a horse sized) through the atmosphere to rain down upon the earth. Can cloak half a city in a disorienting nebula cloud. Flight is permitted up to thirty miles. Holy Spatial Manipulation Holy Blessing: Second Blessing only, minimum Level 10. The ability to Manipulate physical aspects of space within an area (warp, crush, flip, bend). * Level One: User can cause minor disruptions in the space around them, but has shaky control. (ex: fold the ground over itself, warp a tree so it bends out of the way, etc) * Level Two: User can cause large disruptions in a wider area around them, and has more control. * Level Three: User can manipulate opponents (ex: crushing the bone in their leg) but it uses a great deal of concentration and focus. * Level Four: User is able to cause mass destruction. from causing mountains to fold in on themselves to crush cities, to warping entire forests into twisted, terrifying, wonderlands of death. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blessings